


and the thought of your love is enough to give me the answers

by brittyelaine



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittyelaine/pseuds/brittyelaine
Summary: With a heavy, dramatic sigh, David tilts his head back and closes his eyes, pressing his lips together hard.  “Why…”  He finally opens his eyes to look at Patrick, and finds such pure patience and adulation there, he almost forgets how to breathe.  “Me…” He finishes slowly.  His brow draws together, and his hand flails as he tries to amend his question.  “You-- what is it-- why me, Patrick?  Why do you love...me?” It comes out more hushed and vulnerable than he intends to, but it’s there.  It’s out in the world now, and he cannot take it back.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 7
Kudos: 190





	and the thought of your love is enough to give me the answers

**Author's Note:**

> I just binge-watched all five seasons on Netflix, and I could not possibly be MORE in love with these two. And, of course, I had to write something. Enjoy my first foray into this fandom!
> 
> Come hang out on [Tumblr!](https://brittywritesstuff.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Title from ["Good to You" by Ryland James"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ebFLJcxb0-o)

“Hey, can I ask you something?” David shifts, pulling his attention away from appreciating the way his rings shine in the low light of the lamp. He leans back against the headboard, watching Patrick as he makes his way back to the bed. It’s a nice view, and David tips his head to appreciate it.

“Of course.” Patrick’s voice is soft, and even if David closes his eyes, he’s sure he can hear the smile in it. 

David’s heart stutters, and he clears his throat, shaking his head. “Mmm…” He presses his lips together and waves his hand. “Mm-mm. Nope. It’s-- never mind.” 

Patrick settles on the bed, raising an eyebrow as he shifts to turn toward David. He bends his knee, draping his arm over it. “No, c’mon, David. What were you gonna ask me?”

With a heavy, dramatic sigh, David tilts his head back and closes his eyes, pressing his lips together hard. “Why…” He finally opens his eyes to look at Patrick, and finds such pure patience and adulation there, he almost forgets how to breathe. “Me…” He finishes slowly. His brow draws together, and his hand flails as he tries to amend his question. “You-- what is it-- why me, Patrick? Why do you love... _me_?” It comes out more hushed and vulnerable than he intends to, but it’s there. It’s out in the world now, and he cannot take it back. 

Patrick, always patient, just blinks slowly. His lips turn up in a warm smile, and he leans close, grasping the side of David’s face. “I told you, David. You make me feel right.” He huffs a laugh, and his breath is warm on David’s skin. He smells like that cinnamon toothpaste he insists on using, and it makes David’s heart ache. David’s eyes follow the movement as Patrick swipes his tongue over his own lower lip in thought, trying to find the right words. “When I see you, when you walk into the store every day, or when I roll over and see you first thing in the morning… everything just kind of freezes for a moment. And sometimes, things are a little out of focus… until I met you. Until I kissed you. And everything focused. My world felt centered.”

His thumb smooths over David’s face, catching the tear that rolls down his cheek. “I love you because you are so unapologetically you, and you’re hilarious and adorable, and genuine.”

Sniffling, David’s hand settles on Patrick’s chest, his fingers curling into the soft material of his t-shirt. “That’s very--”

“David, I’m not done.” 

David’s lips turn up with a smile. “Ohh,” he breathes, nodding. “Oh, mm-hmm, there’s more?”

Patrick’s thumb brushes David’s bottom lip, and David sucks in a breath. Well, this is going somewhere he wasn’t intending, but he certainly isn’t complaining. “When you smile, like _really_ smile about something, it feels like standing in the sun on a warm day--”

“So… I make you sweaty?”

Patrick closes his eyes and laughs, bumping his forehead against David’s. “You make me _happy,_ David. You make me feel like everything’s okay, even when things are going wrong. You make me understand that this is what life is supposed to be like. Here, with you, the life we’re building together… I get it. This is what happiness really is. That’s why. That’s why I’m marrying you.” 

Pulling Patrick in by his shirt, David kisses him soundly, pressing their foreheads together as they part. “I love you,” he whispers. “And, like, all the other things you said,” he laughs. Patrick laughs, too, and it’s like music to his ears. And he gets it. This is the perfection he’s been searching for his whole life. Thankfully Patrick has the words to express it, because David’s not sure he ever could. He just knows he wants to do everything in his power to let Patrick know that it’s entirely reciprocated.


End file.
